<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanging by a Thread by OT7nightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457173">Hanging by a Thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares'>OT7nightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, spiderverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:39:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Girl is the city's hero and everyone, well most, love her. She's been in the hero business since she was a teenager, giving herself plenty of time to prove herself. What happens when she meets newly appointed Detective, Kim Jiu?</p><p>This has been translated into Spanish by ultwoodz<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/213962587-hanging-by-a-thread-%E3%83%BC-jiyoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748044">Hanging by a Thread</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy">shinpussy</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swinging through the city has always been the Spider’s favorite thing. Although her hair is trapped beneath her mask, she can still feel the wind rushing past the rest of her body. The feeling is indescribably amazing. Even when she hears the inevitable cry for help, she redirects her swing, launching when she reaches its peak height. As soon as she flicks her wrist, sending the webbing from the shooter, she only has to wait a second for the webbing to attach to the intended building. When the webbing starts to pull, she wraps her fingers around the string, sending herself into another swing.</p><p>Landing on the rooftop several blocks from where she started her patrol, she looks down, taking note of the dimly lit alley. <em>Perfect. </em>She sees one thug walking towards the end of the alley while three more are at the opposite end, watching the streets. The frown that appears is hidden by her mask as she moves along the rooftop, positioning herself over the lone thug. She watches him approach the only hiding place, an open dumpster. Her eyes flicker to the figure hiding behind the dumpster. Even from several stories up, Spidey can see them slightly trembling, from fear or anticipated? <em>Alright, that’s enough. It’s one thing to be creeps in an alley, but seriously? Who are you after?</em></p><p>Jumping off the rooftop, Spidey drops down behind the thug. “I think you took a wrong turn,” she says, causing the thug to jump in surprise. He turns, swinging his arm out, but she ducks the appendage. “You’re kinda slow, buddy. Have you been drinking?’ She sniffs. “Ugh, yeah. You should sleep that off.”</p><p>“Shutstup!” the man grumbles, words slurred together.</p><p>By now, the three other thugs have rushed up behind Spidey, sending the familiar fuzzy feeling of her ‘<em>Spidey-Sense’</em>. She chuckles. “Really, guys? Aren’t these odds a little unfair? I think you need to call for help.” This causes the drunkards to attack at once. Spidey laughs, jumping over the lone thug, letting the quartet slam into one another. She shakes her head as she fires her webbing at the entangled mess. “Too easy.” She pouts, huffing.</p><p>Hearing the rattle behind her, she quickly spins, body dropping to fight whoever thought sneaking up on her was a good idea. As soon as she realizes they’re no threat, Spidey relaxes. Before she can speak up, the civilian does first. “I could’ve handled them,” a woman hair says, stepping out of the shadows as she puts a taser in her purse.</p><p>Spidey straightens up in surprise. “Oh, well, uh-Sorry?” She stutters out, surprised at the woman’s admission and goddess-level beauty.</p><p>The woman chuckles, peeking at the thugs behind the hero. “Even so…thank you for the help. I’ll call the precinct and let them know these guys are here. I’m sure you’re needed elsewhere, Spider-Girl.”</p><p>Spidey nods as the woman’s words sink in. “Oh-Uh-Yeah! Wait, are you gonna stay here?” Unseen to the other woman, Spidey’s expression shifts to concern.</p><p>Nodding, the woman pulls a badge from her purse. “Officer-Uh Detective Kim Jiu,” she introduces, momentarily forgetting that she’s been recently promoted.</p><p>“Oh! Wow. I feel dumb,” Spidey mutters. She shakes her head, glancing behind her at the thugs. “I guess I’ll-uh-go.” She lifts her arm to fire her web shooter.</p><p>“Thanks, Spider-Girl,” Detective Kim replies before watching the hero launch off the ground. The detective stares, curiosity in her expression. “Sounds younger than I thought.” She shrugs, calling the attempted robbery in.</p><p>Neither knew that this would kick off a series of meetings that would end up being something more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to meet photographer Yoohyeon~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yoon! Yoon!”</p>
<p>Hearing the shouts, the only silver haired girl in the office rushes from her desk. She nearly runs into one of her coworkers, apologizing with quick bows before continuing to her boss’ office. “Yes, sir?” she questions, knowing it’s no use in trying to correct the name he calls her.</p>
<p>The man in question, Lee Joo Won, glares at his part time photographer. “I want more photos of Spider-Girl. That menace never has a bad photo. Get this menace doing something bad. Stealing from a kid, beating granny up. I don’t care what it is, just make sure it’s negative for her image.” He slams the stack of photos, showing near perfect high-quality pictures of the hero fighting villains and criminals alike.</p>
<p>“Uh, sir…” Yoohyeon starts, only for the man to glare at her. “These…Spider-Girl isn’t a menace. She’s just trying to make the city safer.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what your opinions are on this menace. I pay you to get the photos that I ask for,” he faces the window, scratching his chin. “If you refuse…I’ll find another intern photographer.” Yoohyeon’s eyes widen. <em>No. </em>Before she can answer, she hears a siren from the streets below. When Lee Joo Won turns back to send her to whatever is going on, he finds she’s already gone. Shrugging, the man goes back to looking out the window.</p>
<p>Spidey swings in front of the window, waving at Lee Joo Won. He growls, slamming his fist on the shelf below the window. The hero laughs, launching off her webbing. She fires another line of webbing, swinging after the police cars that chase after another vehicle. With her body soaring through the air, she quickly catches up to the fleeing vehicle. Her swing falters for a brief second as her head starts to get fuzzy. She twists her body, dodging several bullets that are fired at her. With a low growl, she launches two webs, creating a slingshot. Launching herself at the car, she lands on the roof. Her head tingles again, allowing her to dodge the gunfire that penetrates through the top of the car. Sliding to the side, she pulls one of the criminals out of the window, tossing him in the air. She fires a ball of webbing, which hits him and causes his body to stick to the wall. Another tingle and she flips over to the hood. Her mask hides her eyes, but she looks between the remaining occupants. <em>Driver has a pistol. Front passenger has an assault rifle. Great. </em>She dodges more bullets.</p>
<p>“Great power could come with pie once in a while. Apple pie would be nice,” she retorts, slamming her fist through the window and into the passenger’s face. He grunts, dropping his rifle. She grabs the collar of his jacket and jerks him to the window. “Uh oh,” she says. “Broad shoulders…sorry dude.” Letting go of him, she grabs the frame of the door, pulling it from the hinges that keep it in place. Before the guy can get his gun, she throws him, and the door, from the car, webbing him to the mailbox he landed on. The door of the vehicle slides to a stop next to him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the car speeds up. Spidey looks up, seeing what the driver intends. <em>Oh no! </em>She slides into the passenger seat of the car. The driver tries to hit her with his weapon, but she quickly disarms him by webbing the hand to the roof. His other hand continues to control the steering wheel. She quickly kicks him out of the car in his confusion. Once all occupants are out of the car, she feels the car isn’t slowing down. <em>Shit, shit, shit. </em>She climbs out of the car, jumping to the hood. Firing several webs, she pushes down on the car, pulling with all her strength. The car’s back end lifts from the force, causing it to forcibly slow down. Once feeling the car is completely stopped, the hero looks around her, only to hear the cheer of those that observed the events.</p>
<p>“Spidey!” several voices call from behind the hero.</p>
<p>Moving off the hood, the hero sees several young kids, who would’ve been run over, approach her. She kneels in front of them, letting them gush to her about how awesome and cool she is. Thankfully, her mask hides the blush that burns at her cheeks. “Just doing my jobs, kids. Remember great power brings great responsibility,” she quotes, remembering the words her uncle once told her. As if right on time, her phone starts ringing. “See you around!” She tells the young kids before launching into the air.</p>
<p>As soon as she lands on the nearby roof, she answers the call. “HEY!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Gahyeonie,” Spidey replies.</p>
<p>“You’re all over the news again! You stopped some jewel thieves! And saved a bunch of kids!”</p>
<p>Spider-Girl chuckles, taking a seat on the building’s ledge. “You’re awfully excited today.”</p>
<p>“Well! I just got approved for my internship!”</p>
<p>Spidey shouts. “Yeah! Congrats, kid! They’ll be so lucky to have you,” she tells her friend.</p>
<p>A beep sounds through the line. Spidey checks her phone. “Oh, hey, my phone’s dying. I’ll see you at the apartment tonight?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I told you… Siyeon and I were gonna help you move,” Gahyeon tells her friend.</p>
<p>“I have the two bestest friends,” Spidey says, voice playfully taking on a dreamy tone.</p>
<p>Gahyeon laughs. “Sure. Whatever you say.” Spidey reaches up to the Bluetooth piece installed in her mask. “Pick up pizza on your way home!”</p>
<p>“Okay!” The hero ends the call before pushing herself back to standing up. <em>I’ve got a few hours till then. Guess I’ll check out the other side of the city.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving time~<br/>Some more background info and! Some cute Spidey interactions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I'm going to be pretty busy this weekend so I probably won't get much written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After stopping several small crimes, Spider-Girl swings to by her favorite pizza place. The owner lets her have the pizza for free, even though she tries to get the man to let her pay, but after she saved his family from a robbery…well the man refuses to let her pay. So that leads her to sulking out of the restaurant. She recovers when she sees a kid dressed in a Spidey Halloween costume. The kid tugs at his mom’s sleeves, frantically pointing to the hero. Spidey walks to the kid, putting her pizzas on one of the tables in front of the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Want to take a picture?” she asks the young boy, who is starstruck. He manages to nod. Spidey looks to his mom for approval. The woman nods, appreciation in her gaze. Spidey kneels beside the boy, posing with him. His mom takes the picture.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the woman says to the hero.</p>
<p>“No problem. Be safe out there,” Spidey says before grabbing her pizzas and taking off down the street. She launches herself into the air, balancing the boxes of pizza in one hand while the other keeps hold of the webbing.</p>
<p>Several minutes later and the hero lands on a familiar rooftop. She opens the door that leads inside, slipping the key back into it’s hidden spot as she enters. Once there, she puts the pizzas on one of the shelves and grabs a duffle bag from beside them. She pulls a pair of jeans on and a long-sleeved shirt, both hiding her Spider-Girl suit. Tugging her mask off, she glances in the mirror, fixing her silver hair. Once good, she stuffs the mask in her pocket before grabbing the pizzas. She goes to the stairs, going down three flights to the 23<sup>rd</sup> floor. Peeking out the door, she sees it’s clear and goes to her apartment. Well, her old apartment. She was making the move to leave the apartment she lived in with her aunt and uncle, but they’re both dead now.</p>
<p>As soon as she opens the door, she spots two figures on the couch. The three grin at one another. “Yoohyeonie!!” the oldest of the three exclaims, rushing to her friend. Only, she sees the pizzas and quickly grab those instead.</p>
<p>“I see…You only love me for the pizza,” Yoohyeon replies, shutting her door. She glances around, seeing all her belongings are boxed up and stacked together. <em>So, this is it. </em>She stares at the couch, eyes glazing over as she remembers the last conversation she held with her uncle. They sat on the couch that day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon sat beside her uncle, fidgeting with her fingers. The man’s hand lightly grasped hers, halting her movements. “I don’t know what this is about, Yoohyeonie, but if you’re not comfortable telling me yet…it’s okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This gave the brunette her needed courage. She gets up, kneeling by the couch and lifting it with ease. Her uncle gasps in surprise but remains calm through Yoohyeon’s explanation. She tells him how she was bitten by a spider and started feeling sick. Then she went to bed, hoping to sleep off her sickness, but when she woke up…she noticed several changes. She had better eyesight than ever before. Her body took on a muscular tone and she could lift at least several hundred pounds. After explaining it all…her uncle told her a quote that she’ll never forget. “With great power comes great responsibility, Yoohyeon. Some of us are meant to bear that responsibility and some of us are meant to be the responsibility. It’s up to you if you accept your role.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was later that day when Yoohyeon was informed that her uncle, who was on his way to pick up her aunt at the airport, was killed in a robbery gone wrong. Now, years later…she still struggles without her family, but Siyeon and Gahyeon have become her new family. Without them…she could never be the hero she is today.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yoohyeonie, come eat!” Gahyeon calls to her friend.</p>
<p>The hero smiles, breaking out of her thoughts. She takes the largest slice of pizza and bits into it. “Ugh, this is so good,” she grumbles.</p>
<p>The trio eat in silence, quickly finishing both pizzas. Once done, they start carrying Yoohyeon’s things downstairs and packing them in a truck that Siyeon borrowed from her work. “I can’t believe you really borrowed this police unit,” Gahyeon says as they close the gate. Now’s time to go to the new place.</p>
<p>Siyeon, the oldest of the three, shrugs. “The commander said it was fine as long as I have it back tonight.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon chuckles. “If only he knew who you were helping.”</p>
<p>The oldest friend laughs, slinging her arm around the hero. “Yeah, yeah. He’s one of the few still left that thinks you really are a menace, Yoohyeonie.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, the silver haired girl walks to the front of the vehicle. She lets go of her friend. “All that matters is the city’s safe. I knew people would have to warm up to the idea of a superhero…and I knew some never would.”</p>
<p>The three get in the truck, with Siyeon driving them to Yoohyeon’s new apartment. The building outside is nice and clean. While Yoohyeon goes to meet with the landlord, Siyeon and Gahyeon start unloading the lighter boxes. The man gives the hero the key and has her sign several forms before he rushes to leave. Yoohyeon finds it odd but shrugs it off. She goes back to her friends, helping them unload. After a few hours, the trio has moved and unpacked everything. Yoohyeon didn’t have a lot to move, mostly furniture, so she was the one to do most of the lifting. Siyeon and Gahyeon helped with what they could. Then when it was time to move the furniture, Yoohyeon carried it with her friends, but bore all the weight.</p>
<p>“Can we get dinner now?” Yoohyeon asks, carrying the very last thing…her dresser. She sets it down in her room before peeking back out to see Siyeon and Gahyeon laid out on the couch. Smiling softly, she goes back in her room to one of the boxes on the floor. After finding a large blanket, she carries it back to her napping friends. With a soft smile still in place, Yoohyeon covers the two up before going to unpack as quietly as she can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yoohyeon looks around her, only to see a distorted version of the city. She frowns, wrapping her arms around herself as she walks through the familiar landscape. “What is this place?” Her voice is low, nearly silent. She walks through what appears to be an alley that leads to a closed door. Most everything around her is muted tones of grey and black so it’s hard to really see, but she continues on, knowing there’s got to be a way out. She walks to the door, pulling it open and walking through. As soon as it closes behind her, the muted colors of the city shifts around her. She closes her eyes due to the pain that forms from the blurry surroundings.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Reopening her eyes, she gasps in surprise. Lying in the floor is her Aunt. She rushes to the woman, pulling the cold body into her arms. “No, no, nononono,” she repeats. Pulling her aunt’s body close, she shuts her eyes, hoping to stop the flashes of memories of this day. The blood is mostly dried, but Yoohyeon can feel it on her hands.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yoohyeon jolts awake, breathing quickly and looking around. For a moment, her surroundings are unfamiliar, but as she wakes up, she sees the walls of her new room. Her breathing returns to normal. With a huff, she climbs out of bed and walks into her connected bathroom. There, she washes her face before staring at herself in the mirror. <em>I haven’t dreamt of that night in so long. Why now? </em>She walks back into her room. For several minutes, she stares at her bed, but she can feel her body is already waking up. Instead of going back to bed, the silver haired girl goes to the closet, pulling her suit out and sliding it on. Once in her Spidey suit, she walks to the window as she pulls her mask on. She pulls the window open. Stepping back, she rushes the window, diving out of it.</p><p>Spidey swings through the city on patrol. It’s still dark out so there isn’t much foot traffic out yet. She lets go of her web, landing on the roof of the nearest precinct. To her surprise, there’s already someone there. She stands up from her perch on the railing. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you,” she apologizes as the figure looks at her. Spidey forces herself not to gasp, once again floored by the beautiful woman.</p><p>Detective Kim Jiu smiles at the hero, who can see the woman also hasn’t gotten much sleep. “It’s alright.” She looks back down at the street below.</p><p>Spidey moves off the railing. She looks at the detective, hesitating to move closer. “Do...Do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a great listener. Although sometimes I tend to do more of the talking. Like I am now…” She trails off when she hears the detective’s chuckle, looking at the woman.</p><p>Jiu sighs, smiling dropping. “There’s been an increase in unexplained deaths, and I’ve been assigned to the case.”</p><p>Spidey nods, head tilting to the side. The detective thinks she looks like a cute puppy. “So like…is this your first case like this?”</p><p>Jiu nods. “Yes. I was a patrol officer last week and now…I’m a detective. My Captain wanted me to have more time before releasing me, but we’re a little short staffed at this precinct.”</p><p>“Ohhhhhh. That makes sense.” Spidey smiles despite the detective being unable to see it. “Well, is there anything I can help with? I’m sure I can get something…” Spidey trails off as a patrol car speeds by on the road down below.</p><p>Jiu smiles, stepping closer to the hero. “Thank you, but I think you’re needed elsewhere.” She pulls her phone from her pocket, tapping on the screen. At the same time, Spidey hears the dispatch from her headset. “Robbery at-“</p><p>“Fifth and Grand,” Spidey replies, smirking at the detective. She jumps onto the railing. Before she goes, she crouches down, balancing on the rail. When she speaks up, her voice is soft. “I know you’ll figure it out, Detective Kim.”</p><p>The woman looks at the hero in surprise, but quickly recovers. A smile graces her face. “Thank you.” Seeing the smile, Spidey’s cheeks blush. She’s thankful her mask hides her face in that moment because of it. The hero says nothing else, instead, she dives off the building, firing at web at the nearest building. Her body soars through the air as she swings towards her destination.</p><p>Back at the building, Jiu watches the hero, smiling softly. <em>She’s sweet. </em>Once the hero is out of view, the detective turns away from the railing. She pulls her phone out, sending a quick text before she goes back inside. <em>If Spider-Girl is going to work hard…then…me too.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A longer chapter to show how much people see Spidey as a Hero</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Spidey awoke with a jolt. She immediately looked at her surroundings, only to see she’s on the rooftop of her building. As she turns to look back towards the door, her eyes land on two familiar figures. She goes to step towards them, but she pauses at seeing the knife. Her least favorite villain stands there with a knife to Siyeon’s neck. Spidey can see the fear on her friend’s face, but also the acceptance. “Siyeon!” Spidey shouts, pulling the mask from her face.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older girl smiles softly at seeing her friend’s face. “Yoohyeonie, it’s okay.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The villain presses the knife closer, drawing blood. Yoohyeon’s eyes follow the drops as they slide down her friend’s neck. “Stop! Stop!” She shouts. “Please stop.” Tears have collected in her eyes by now.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What…no witty comeback, Spider-Girl?” the villain asks. Despite their face hidden by a mask, she knows they’re smirking.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please, let her go,” Yoohyeon pleads. The villain moves quicker than Yoohyeon can, slicing her friend’s neck with ease. Siyeon’s body drops as the villain fades out of existence, but the hero cares nothing about the villain. She rushes to her friend’s body, pressing her hands to the girl’s throat. “Siyeon…Siyeon please hang on.” Tears fall down her cheeks as she looks around, calling out for help.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A hand on her cheek stills her frantically turning head. Yoohyeon looks down at Siyeon, who smiles at the hero. “Yoo…nie…Don…cry.” The hand moves up, allowing the older girl to wipe the tears from her friend’s cheeks.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Siyeon,” Yoohyeon says, voice breaking. “Hold on, please.” Before Yoohyeon can once again call for help, Siyeon’s hand drops, landing on the hero’s leg. The tears return, dropping off the hero’s chin and landing on her deceased friend. “Siyeon…Siyeon, wake up, please!” The hero pulls her hands from the older girl’s neck, only to see the blood has stopped flowing. She lifts her hands, moving them to her face, but she stops when she sees her friend’s blood. “No, nononono,” she mutters. “Please no.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s all your fault, Yoohyeon,” a new voice says. Yoohyeon turns around, but everything goes black.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Jerking away, Yoohyeon screams, body coming out in heavy gasps. She reaches up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Siyeon,” she whispers, eyes widening. Reaching for her phone, she quickly dials the girl’s number.</p>
<p>“Hmm…Yoohyeonie, it’s-“</p>
<p>“You’re okay,” Yoohyeon sighs, tears collecting in her eyes, but this time they’re of relief.</p>
<p>Siyeon speaks up again, voice more awake. “Are you okay, Yoo? You sound…distressed.”</p>
<p>The hero argues with herself but decides to admit the truth. “I had a dream that you died.” The tears slip free. “It was so awful. I-I just need to make sure you were okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Yoohyeon, it’s okay. Do you want to go get an early breakfast? My treat.”</p>
<p>At hearing the offer, Yoohyeon’s stomach softly grumbles. “Ah, yeah. Our usual place in ten?”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you there, Spidey,” Siyeon replies, hanging up to go get ready.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Siyeon walks into the coffee shop. Her eyes scan the booths, only to see she’s the first to arrive. Shaking her head, she goes to order her tea before taking a seat by the back of the shop. Not ten minutes later, Yoohyeon plops into the booth across from Siyeon. “I am so sorry. There was a mugging and a car thief…and-“</p>
<p>Siyeon laughs. “I figured,” she sips on the last bit of tea before gesturing to the counter across the shop. “I told them I was waiting on you. So…let’s eat!” The older girl stands with her friend. They walk over to the counter, order their breakfast and retake their booth.</p>
<p>“How are things at your precinct?” Yoohyeon asks, half leaning on the table.</p>
<p>Siyeon chuckles, letting the younger girl take her hands to hold. “Fine I guess. Haven’t been there much since you put majority of the baddies away,” she replies with a grin.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon groans. “I’m so tired, Siyeonie. It’s like I keep having these nightmares and then I wake up…”</p>
<p>“Can’t go back to sleep?” Siyeon asks, tilting her head in thought. Yoohyeon pouts, nodding to her friend’s question. “Have you gone to talk to someone? Maybe they can give you some insight?”</p>
<p>“All my dreams revolve around being you-know-who so I don’t know who I can really trust…”</p>
<p>“That’s why they have the confidentiality stuff.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon pouts. “I don’t know, Siyeonie…” She huffs, sitting up. “I’ll be fine. It’s almost that time of year again and you know this is how I get.”</p>
<p>The older girl squeezes her friend’s hand. “I know. Gahyeon and I are here for you…you know that.” Yoohyeon smiles. Before she can reply, their food is delivered and both stuff their faces. Neither exchange words during this time, too busy eating as if it was their first meal in days. Once the food has been devoured, the two lean back, relaxing as their stomachs groan in complaint. “I love their food so much, Yoohyeonie.”</p>
<p>The hero chuckles. “Me too,” she mutters, eyes flickering closed.</p>
<p>“Yah, don’t go to sleep here,” Siyeon smacks the table, causing the hero to jolt awake. “Why don’t I give you a lift home?”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon shakes her head, sliding out of the booth. “No, no. I need to go get some air before I fall back asleep.” At seeing the older girl’s concern, Yoohyeon smiles softly. “I’ll be fine.” She playfully flexes. “Nothing’s gonna keep these guns down.”</p>
<p>Siyeon laughs, nearly snorting out the water she just sipped on. After violently coughing, she punches the hero’s side. “I hate you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too!” Yoohyeon calls as she walks away from the table. As she exits the coffee shop, she knocks into someone, Spidey sense allowing her to catch the person before they fall. “I am so so sorry. I wasn’t wat…ching.”</p>
<p>Smiling, the black haired woman shakes her head. “Me either. I was too busy on my phone. I’m sorry too.” Yoohyeon stares at the familiar Detective. She goofily smiles, only to remember the Detective doesn’t know Yoohyeon…she knows Spider-Girl. The hero’s lips turn down into a frown. This prompts the detective to pull herself from the hero’s arms. “Are you okay?” she asks, voice full of concern.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon shakes her head free of thought. Her smile returns, attempting to put the woman at ease. “I’m fine. Are you okay though? I kinda hit you with the door.” Her eyes scan the woman’s body as if she could see any wounds.</p>
<p>The detective chuckles. “Really, I’m fine.” She stares at Yoohyeon’s eyes, feeling herself drowning in sadness that’s nearly masked by happiness. For a moment, Jiu just wants to hug the taller girl. She clears her throat at the surprising thought. This breaks Yoohyeon out of her stare. She quickly moves out of the doorway, letting several frustrated customers through.</p>
<p>Both look behind the detective when they hear sirens. Yoohyeon’s eyes narrow, body aching to go after what’s happening, but she looks back to the detective. “I-Uh-gotta go,” she mutters, walking past the detective.</p>
<p>“Wait,” the shorter one says, grabbing the hero’s arm. “I’m Kim Minji,” she introduces, quickly pulling a pen from her jacket. Before Yoohyeon can move, the detective is writing her number on the back side of the hero’s hand. She smiles at her before walking into the restaurant, knowing that if she’s needed, her pager will go off.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon stares at the number, eyes wide. <em>She really just…Holy shit. </em>Another police car speeds past, breaking her from staring at her hand. She smiles to herself, rushing into the nearest alley. After seeing the coast is clear, she strips off her shirt and pants, pulling her mask from her backpack and sliding it on. The clothes are shoved in the backpack, which is slung into the air. She launches above the building, webbing the backpack to the wall so no one can reach it. “I’ll come back for you later,” she mutters to herself as she swings after the police cars.</p>
<p>A large plume of smoke reaches into the sky. Spidey swings closer, finding an apartment building alight in flames. She lands on the opposite building, assessing the situation. Before she can get a real handle on it, one of the windows on the top floors is busted out. She sees a man waving out the window, shouting for help. “Someone! My daughter and I are trapped.” The man ducks back in just before the window starts to collapse.</p>
<p>Launching from her spot, the hero dives through one of the intact windows. She rolls, barely missing several patches of flames. As soon as she’s up, she shouts out, “Hello!”</p>
<p>“In here!”</p>
<p>Following the voice, she finds a closed doorway. “I’m going to kick the door in. Stand back!” Slamming her foot against the door, the hero watches it fall off its hinges.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” a man says, daughter in his arms. She has his shirt over her mouth, protecting her from the smoke. Her father passes her to the hero, but Spidey shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Can you keep a grip?” She asks. The man’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on…we’re all getting out of here.”</p>
<p>The man does as instructed, but severe burns on her forearms prevent him from holding on. “Please, get my daughter out of here. She must live…”</p>
<p>Spidey nods, pushing past the desire to save them both. She rushes to the nearest window, launching herself out of it. As soon as the fresh air hits her, she starts coughing. Luckily, she manages to safely land, passing the girl off to a paramedic. The girl stares at the flaming building, prompting the hero to ignore the firemen as she rushes back inside. They try to go after her, but the raging inferno prevents them from doing so.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the hero covers her mouth with her arm as she searches for the man. It takes what seems like hours but is only a few minutes. She finds him collapsed not far from where she left him. Kneeling down, she pulls him up, carrying him on her shoulder. Rushing through the few untouched spots, she manages to get to a window on the far side of where she first entered at. The flames are getting closer, so she acts quickly. The hero rushes to the window, attaching webs to the man. She pushes him from the window, uses her strength to safely lower him. Down below, he’s taken to an ambulance with his daughter.</p>
<p>Spidey smiles at seeing the two reunited, but her joy doesn’t last long. An explosion erupts behind her. No doubt from a gas line. She slams into the wall to her left. It’s weakened state causes her to easily knock through it and another. She hits the floor, rolling several yards. When she stops, almost half her body hangs over a massive hole in the floor. She groans, feeling several burns that have penetrated her suit. <em>Gahyeon is gonna kill me.</em></p>
<p>The floor creaks beneath the hero. She manages to get her hands under her, pushing herself up. Just as she gets one leg under her, the floor gives out, dropping the weakened hero down four flights. She lands on another floor. This one’s more intact than the other, but Spidey struggles to get back up. For a moment, she thinks about giving up. Letting death take her. It’s taken the rest of her family, so why not her too? Then she sees brief images of the little girl she saved and the father’s relief when she first appeared. Next, Gahyeon and Siyeon that night they fell asleep on her couch after helping her move. Lastly, she sees Detective Kim’s smile. <em>She has a really nice smile.</em> Seeing those faces gives her the strength she needs to get back on her feet. At first, she’s unsteady, but with a deep breath, she fires her webs at two points that are not yet touched by the flames. She launches herself back to the above floor, where she manages to find a window that is not as destroyed as the others. With a short breath, she rushes forward, diving out of the window. She manages to miss anymore fire but doesn’t get to fire webs quick enough.</p>
<p>Slamming into the wall of the alley, the hero cries out in pain. She drops to the ground, falling four flights to the ground. Her landing is absorbed by the injured shoulder, causing another cry to escape. Breathing heavily, the hero grits her teeth, forcing herself up. She sees the building still on fire, threatening to get closer to her. As quickly as she can, she fires a web to the roof, only for it to fizzle out. “Fuck,” she mutters, fumbling to replace the webbing cartridge. <em>Of all times to run out…Maybe the heat was too much. </em>The hero manages to switch them out in a few seconds. She fires at the roof, pulling herself up with her uninjured arm while her other one limply hangs at her side.</p>
<p>The hero walks across the rooftop, intending to set her shoulder, but a wave of dizziness hits her. She catches herself on the railing. Standing there for a moment, she waits till the feeling passes before jumping across the rooftops. She sticks to the ones that are closer together until she can no longer make the jumps. It’s the last rooftop she can jump to without using her webs. She takes off running, ignoring the pain that the jolting causes in her shoulder. Her body soars across the gap. Only to hit the side of the building. Her breath is knocked out of her, sending her crashing to the ground. She slams into a closest dumpster, head smacking against it. Her body rolls off the metal bin, dropping to the ground. No one notices their beloved hero has fallen from the sky…and doesn’t move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spidey: "Where am I?"<br/>So new introductions~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan escapes the hero’s mouth. She tries to roll over, only to feel a sharp discomfort in her arm. Her eyes snap open, taking in the unfamiliar room. It’s not her old room, nor her new apartment. Panic starts to settle in, presenting itself in quick, heavy breaths.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” a soothing voice says, figure walking through an open door with a tray in hand. Immediately, Spidey reaches up with her uninjured hand, touching her face. “We didn’t take your mask off. Your secret is still your own.”</p><p>The hero slumps forward. “Thank you,” she says, voice soft. Her eyes take in the woman’s light brown, almost blonde, hair tied.</p><p>“Here,” the woman says, carefully approaching with the tray. “We weren’t really sure what you’d eat so we got a variety.” She sets the tray on the bed after seeing the hero isn’t afraid of her approach.</p><p>Spidey tilts her head, looking down at the meal prepared for her. “Oh...Oh you didn’t have to.” She tries to get up, but there’s still a discomfort to her shoulder.</p><p>“I set your shoulder back in place while you were unconscious,” the woman explains, gesturing towards the hero’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you,” Spidey mumbles, pulling the tray closer.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to eat, okay?” The woman walks to the door, pausing and facing the hero. “My name’s Handong. Yell if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>Spidey nods, confused about the whole situation. She sees the woman leave, shutting the door. After taking a moment to look around the room, she doesn’t see any recording devices, but she still doesn’t fully remove her mask. Sliding it up just above her lips, she grabs the fruit on the tray, eating the whole bowl quicker than she means to. <em>Guess I was hungry. </em>She finishes off the rest of the breakfast before sliding off the bed and pulling her mask back down. Grabbing the tray, she walks to the door, fumbles to get it open, and then continues out of the room.</p><p>“Oh, you could’ve called and I would get that tray,” Handong says, moving from her spot in the kitchen to get the tray from Spidey.</p><p>The hero shakes her head. “No, no. You’ve already done so much for me and I…don’t know how long I was out but it’s nice to stand.”</p><p>Handong smiles, putting the tray away and dishes in the dishwasher. “Of course. Minji found you when you fell. She called me since I have the biggest vehicle of us.” The woman returns to the counter, leaning on it with her hands around a cat mug. Spidey finds it cute. “This is our apartment so we knew you would be safe here.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The hero’s mind processes what was said. <em>Minji…she’s the Detective. Why does she go by Minji and Jiu?</em></p><p>Handong shakes her head. “You really don’t have to thank us. We just did what was right. You were pretty badly injured. I assume your powers give you a degree of advanced healing because your wounds are almost all healed.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Spidey asks, trying to move her injured shoulder and work out the stiffness.</p><p>The other woman pauses before answering. “About three days? The news channels have been going insane about where you are, but luckily crime has been relatively quiet.” She sees the hero’s eyes widen. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“I-Yes-No…My phone…” Spidey pats her suit, searching for her phone.</p><p>“Oh, we plugged your phone up in the bedroom. I saw it was dead, but it’s been off and neither of us touched it since,” Handong admits.</p><p>Spidey nods, rushing to the room. “Thank you!” she shouts from the room, immediately turning the device on. Slowly, she walks out of the room with the rebooted phone in hand. Dozens of missed calls from Siyeon, Gahyeon, and work appear. She ignores the texts in favor of calling her oldest friend.</p><p>“KIM Y-“ Spidey mutes the volume.</p><p>“Yah! I’m not alone,” she says after carefully turning the volume up to where she can hear and Handong can’t.</p><p>“I am going to kick your super ass,” Siyeon growls out to her friend. “Gahyeon and I have both tried calling you. You better have a good reason for-“</p><p>“I was unconscious.” Spidey looks at Handong, who has walked out to the balcony on the other side of the kitchen. <em>She’s trying to be polite. </em>“Siyeon, I’m okay now. I just woke up. I just gotta thank the one that found me…and I’ll be leaving.”</p><p>“Saved you-Where are you?” Gahyeon’s voice cuts in.</p><p>“She said her name is Handong and that Detective Kim found me…called her, and they brought me back to their apartment. She said they didn’t remove my mask and I believe her. She’s been nothing but nice to me,” Spidey explains.</p><p>On the other line, Siyeon reaches over, pinching the top of Gahyeon’s hand. The youngest is used to her sister’s need to do that so she doesn’t mention it. She does, however, speak to their hero friend. “Please be careful, unnie.”</p><p>Spidey smiles beneath of mask. “I will. I promise.” She sees Handong rub her arms. “Hey, lemme go. I’ll call you on the way home. Bye~.” Before Siyeon can tell her friend to wait, Spidey ends the call. She walks to the balcony door, grabbing a throw from the couch as she walks through the common space to the kitchen. Once going through the kitchen, she makes it to the balcony door and slides it open. “Here, looks cold out,” she says to the woman.</p><p>Handong smiles, taking the blanket and wrapping it around herself. She sips on what Spidey thinks is tea. “Thank you. I didn’t want to intrude on your conversation.”</p><p>Spidey stands next to the woman, overlooking part of the city. “Thank you for the privacy. My friends have been worried about me.”</p><p>“I’m glad you have them as support. You’re doing things that most people would run away from…and that isn’t easy even with powers,” the other replies. She chuckles. “Sorry. You remind me of Minji. She’s focused on being the best Detective she can be, even if she works herself to death.”</p><p>Spidey doesn’t reply, only nods to let the other know she’s listening. <em>Minji is Kim Jiu, the Detective and she saved me. She called Handong…They took me back here and helped me. I owe them something, but what can I do for them? </em>She zones back into the current moment when Handong walks past her, lightly touching her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Handong shouts from the kitchen as she walks to the main door. “I swear…this idiot always forgets her keys.”</p><p>The door swings open and a small body launches at Handong, who simply steps to the side, letting the body stumble forward. “Hey!” They jump up, prompting Spidey to chuckle. This puts the small person’s attention on the hero. “Oh. My. God! You’re awake!!!” She rushes to the hero, taking the hero’s uninjured hand and shaking it. “I am a huge fan! I dressed as you for Halloween last year!”</p><p>The hero chuckles, failing to hide her nervousness. “Ah hah, thank you,” she mutters.</p><p>“Leave the girl alone, Bora,” Handong grabs the shorter girl’s shirt, tugging her back to a respectable distance.</p><p>“Fine fine,” she looks at the hero with a soft smile. “Sorry. I’ve always wanted to meet you and the first time! You’re unconscious. I’m glad you’re okay though.”</p><p>Spidey chuckles, feeling a little more comfortable. “Thank you for your support…Bora?”</p><p>The shorter girl nods. “Yup. Bora or Sua is fine. Most people at my job call me Sua, but I reserve Bora for my friends.” She steps up beside the hero. “And more than friends.”</p><p>“Yah! That’s enough,” Handong goes to smack Bora, who quickly hides being the hero.</p><p>“Dongie is so violent!”</p><p>“Why you-“</p><p>Spidey starts laughing. She surprises herself with the outburst. Patting her cheeks after a moment, she takes a deep breath. “You would get along with my friends,” she blurts out.</p><p>“Are they single? Hot?” Handong glares at Bora’s questions. “Sorry, sorry. If you’re friends with them, they must be great.”</p><p>Spidey sighs softly, thinking back on meeting Siyeon and Gahyeon…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's funny how roles tend to change over the years...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoohyeon swings herself across the small gap between bars. She has always loved playing on the jungle gyms at school. They give her a chance to put her height, and her long arms, to use. Most kids her age can’t hardly make it across the entire length of the horizontal ladder. As soon as she makes it across, however, she’s pushed down and three kids that are her age, but shorter, crowd around her. “It’s Tree Yoohyeon!” One shouts in disgust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go back home, you tree! No one wants you at our school,” another says, taking a step towards her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon ducks her head, afraid of the bullies. “Leave her alone!” A voice yells, only for another to follow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Singnie, you can’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon looks behind her bullies, spotting two girls. She can tell they’re sisters as they look alike, but one’s a bit taller than the other. The shorter one tries to pull her sister back by her sister, but it doesn’t work. Yoohyeon watches the older one stomp up to the bullies. “You shouldn’t be at this school if you’re going to bully someone.” She passes them, kneeling beside Yoohyeon. “I’m Siyeon,” she says in a soft, kind voice, offering her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at the other girl, Yoohyeon can’t help but smile too. “I’m Yoohyeon,” she says, taking Siyeon’s hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The shorter sister skips over, glaring at the bullies. “Idiots,” she says as she passes them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siyeon glares at the bullies. “If I ever see you near her again, I’ll break your knees.” She tugs Yoohyeon away from the bullies, glancing to make sure her little sister is following. Once the trio are away from the playground, Siyeon lightly pushes Yoohyeon’s shoulders, making her sit on the bench. “Gahyeonie, do you have the first-aid kit mom gave us?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The younger sister nods, pulling a small first aid kit from her backpack. “Here!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon watches the older sister pull out antibacterial ointment and spread a little on her knee. She looks at her right knee, seeing the scrape there. “I didn’t realize…” she trails off, watching Siyeon work. “Thank you, unnie.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siyeon smiles up at the younger girl. “Don’t need to thank me. Are you okay though?” Her eyes lower to the small scrap, eyes full of concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon smiles, lightly nudging the older girl. “Yeah! It doesn’t even hurt!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Earth to Spidey,” Bora’s voice breaks through the hero’s memory.</p>
<p>Spidey shakes her head. “Sorry, where was I?”</p>
<p>“You never responded.” The shorter girl pouts, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Spidey chuckles. “I’m sorry. Just remembering my first meeting with them.” She smiles beneath the mask. “I should get going now, though.”</p>
<p>Handong nods, smiling at the hero. “I’ll let you Minji know you left.”</p>
<p>Pausing, the hero slowly nods. <em>I want to thank you in person. Maybe I’ll swing by the precinct later. </em>“Does she work all night?”</p>
<p>Bora huffs. “Yes. Her job is going to be her death.” Her pout shifts to concern. “Minji is a selfless person…She thought changing her name to Jiu and would give her a new persona…to toughen her up, but she’s always been the toughest of us.”</p>
<p>Spidey nods in understanding. <em>They all obviously care very much about each other. They remind me of Siyeon, Gahyeon, and me…</em> “We’ve only met a few times in passing, but I’ve always felt she was one of the good officers here. I’ll swing by her precinct later and thank her.” The hero looks to Handong. “Thank you again for all you’ve done for me. I will pay your kindness back.”</p>
<p>Handong shakes her head, smiling. “You’ve nothing to thank us for.”</p>
<p>Bora nods, agreeing. “Yeah! You do so much for the city, protecting all of us. You’re always welcome here, Spidey.”</p>
<p>The hero looks at the two, smiling. She knows they can’t see it, but it’s there anyway. “I appreciate that,” she says instead of directly thanking them. Walking to the balcony door, she slides it open before looking back at the two. “See you around!” She sprints through the open door, flipping over the railing. Her webbing catches her descent, allowing her to swing away from the building. Back at the apartment, Handong and Bora rush to the balcony, watching the hero successfully swing away from them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>